


Desde el fondo

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Carne? ¿Ser el rey de los piratas? Cualquier cosa podría estar en ese momento surcando por su mente, muchas cosas… Quizás el cómo querer aún más a sus nakama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde el fondo

**Título:** Desde el fondo.

 **Autor:** Naghi-tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes:** Monkey D. Luffy

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Género:** Family

 **Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers para las personas que no van conforme el manga.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo creador Eiichiro Oda , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** ¿Carne? ¿Ser el rey de los piratas? Cualquier cosa podría estar en ese momento surcando por su mente, muchas cosas… Quizás el cómo querer aún más a sus nakama.

 **Número de palabras:** 489

 **Tabla:** De Helados; 016. Tiramisú.

 

 

**Capitulo único.**

 

 

 

_“Muchos hablan de sus sueños, y muchos otros simplemente los cumplen”_

Después de salir con rumbo hacia el nuevo mundo, no faltó mucho para que los mugiwara se metieran en problemas, es más, ya habían tardado demasiado en enfrascarse en batallas en las que nada tenían que ver. En la isla Gyojin tardaron un poco por “imprevistos”, como el que el capitán quisiera a un kraken de mascota. La navegante fue la voz de la razón en ese instante.

Después de salvar a la Isla Gyojin, los mugiwara tuvieron un viaje hacia la superficie por lo más particular, todo estaba en total calma, cada uno de ellos estaba en su labor: Zoro entrenando como poseso, Nami con sus mapas, Robin leyendo los libros que se había comprado, Sanji en la cocina, Ussop y Franky en la factoría, Chopper atento en una elaboración de unos medicamentos, Brook afinando su violín y Luffy…

—¿Dónde está Luffy?— preguntó extrañada la navegante, y es que había mucha calma, tanta que era por lo más incómodo.

La mayoría estaba en conmoción, Luffy calmado… era raro. Lo buscaron por todas partes, pero donde no revisaron fue en el camarote de los chicos, el capitán se aguantaba la risa al ver a sus nakama corriendo por todas partes en su búsqueda.

Lo encontró Ussop, lo guió la carcajada que el capitán no había podido contener.

—No es divertido Luffy— se quejó— estuvimos toda la tarde buscándote, y aquí estabas.

—Ustedes tienen la culpa— mostró su sonrisa, esa en la que mostraba todos los dientes, que por alguna razón estaban blancos.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza, para él, Luffy era un extraño ser humano… si es que lo era. No tardó en avisarle al resto de sus nakama que ya le había encontrado, y de paso les dijo que lo halló muriéndose de risa.

Le riñeron, pero aun así, Luffy seguía con su sonrisa… fue Zoro el que se animó a preguntar, más porque era la labor del primer oficial.

—¿De qué te ríes?— tan directo a como lo era, a Roronoa no le gustaba dar rodeos.

—Que siguen siendo los mismos de siempre— fue lo único que dijo, caminando hacia la cocina.

Y sí, dentro de la cabeza del capitán podrían haber miles de cosas, ser rey de los piratas, comer las deliciosas comidas de Sanji e inclusive distraerse por las nubes. Le alegraba que durante esos dos años en los cuales estuvieron separados, ellos no cambiaran en nada, físicamente sí, pero por dentro seguían siendo los mismos.

Tener tantas capas era genial, porque así hacían un delicioso postre, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese pastel frio que una vez le dio Sanji? Ladeó la cabeza, no era importante, pero sabía que como eran nueve, el postre sería de muchas capas.

Ahora, feliz en ver que sus nakama se preocupaban muy a su manera por él… Él les seguiría cuidando, porque ellos eran su tesoro.

  

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Naghi-tan:** No creo que sea necesario explicar donde se encuentra el tiramisú, espero les haya gustado.

Tchao!


End file.
